


Day 11: Igloo

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-animal, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack adore l'hiver. Hiccup pas tellement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Igloo

Jack, étant un renard des neiges, adorait l'hiver. Depuis tout petit, il attendait avec impatience que les températures chutent et que les premières neiges ne tombent, pour aller se rouler dedans, faire des anges des neiges, un bonhomme avec une carotte en guise de nez et des tas de batailles de boules de neige.

En grandissant, son amour pour l'hiver n'avait pas diminué. Il s'était seulement calmé, surtout depuis qu'il avait un compagnon. Hiccup était un dragon, il avait donc le sang froid et les basses températures ne lui plaisaient pas spécialement. S'il ne devait pas impérativement sortir de leur appartement chauffé, il restait enveloppé dans un gros pull et souvent un plaid aussi.

Jack sortait régulièrement pour profiter sans lui de la poudreuse s'accumulant sur le jardin devant leur immeuble, jouant avec les enfants. Lorsqu'il rentra afin après des heures à rire et s'amuser, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver son amoureux dans leur canapé.

_Hiccup ?

_Dans la chambre. Viens.

Jack enleva sa veste et l'accrocha avant d'aller vers leur chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva son petit ami dans le lit, sa tête sortant de sous la couette au niveau du pied du lit, un oreiller entre ses bras et un livre posé au bord du matelas. Il lui sourit et Jack lui rendit son sourire.

_Tu t'es amusé sans moi, on dirait.

_Il fallait bien. Tu m'as abandonné pour aller te geler les miches dehors.

_Mais tu adores mes miches, même quand elles sont gelées.

Ils échangèrent un sourire goguenard et Hiccup tendit la main.

_Viens là.

Jack prit le temps de fermer la porte avant de se joindre à son homme sous les draps. Hiccup l'enlaça immédiatement et embrassa ses lèvres encore froides, ses doigts caressant les cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés, de la neige y fondant déjà. Sous les couvertures, c'était comme s'ils étaient dans un petit igloo de chaleur rien qu'à eux, où le temps pouvait s'arrêter pour qu'ils soient juste l'un contre l'autre sans se soucier de rien, à part de se cajoler autant que leurs cœurs le désirent.


End file.
